


The Missing Minutes

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [19]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Hacking, Missing Scene, Not Really Character Death, Original Universe, Post-Betrayal, Reunions, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: After turning back to hacking, Jericho gets a surprise in the form of Seth Rollins.
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 2





	The Missing Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this with "Jericho," but there are too many spoilers for people who read in chronological order. So it went here.
> 
> Enjoy!

A year later, Jericho was doing better. He’d sold the original apartment and found a new place, tucked away from the Authority’s view. Not that it mattered, of course. According to the news, most of them were dead.

He’d gone back to hacking, the thing he did best. Even though the world thought Jericho was dead, he still got customers. None of them even threatened a police report, desperate for help.

He had just sent yet another email when there was a knock at the door. Jericho’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then realization. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled. This was going to be a fun conversation.

He cracked open the door. Seth was standing there, hands in his pockets. He looked older, tired. A hopeful smile appeared on the cop’s face.

“Hi, Jericho.”

“How’d you find me?”

“Can I come in first?” Seth looked down the hall. “Wouldn’t want the neighbors hearing our secrets.”

“No, we wouldn’t.” Jericho stepped aside to let him in, watching Seth closely. Shutting the door, he crossed his arms. “Spill.”

“After what happened to me, I realized you probably weren’t dead either. So I looked through the phonebook until I found a name: Christopher Irvine. The Irvine’s were rock stars, correct?” Jericho took a moment to answer.

“The best place to hide is in plain sight.” Seth nodded.

“But you don’t seem surprised at all to see me.” Jericho walked back to his desk and sat down.

“I’ve been monitoring more of the LVPD’s files. Roman got a case involving hacking, so I investigated. Hunter wanted footage to cover his activity, which lead to some digging. I saw what happened.” Typing, he pulled up the event in question.

Seth winced as he saw it happen. Swallowing, he watched the ambulance pull up and grab him.

“How much of this did he see?”

“Only the first part.” Seth nodded.

“I hate to ask this, but can I crash here?” Jericho looked up at him.

“Yes. But if this all turns out to be a trick…”

“Trust me, it isn’t.” Seth crashed into bed and Jericho got back to work.

There was one thing he hadn’t told the Architect. But if he knew Dean was alive or that Stephanie had shown the footage to Finn, Seth’s judgement would go out the window.


End file.
